A. Field of the Invention
This relates to the common household garbage can but has a housing on the bottom of the garbage can to make the garbage can self bagging.
B. Prior Art
There are many prior art references to garbage cans in general and trash storage apparatuses. A representative example of this type of device can be found at Lin, U.S. Pat. No. 7,033,039, as well as a standard garbage can that is found in virtually every home or business. This, however, incorporates the use of a self-bagging mechanism, which will rest on the bottom of the garbage can by which an individual does not have to worry about gathering a replacement bag during the re-bagging process.